


Cat Calling

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Collars, Costumes, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Petplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: Neither McCree nor Mercy want to go to the annual Overwatch Halloween Party this year, so they decide to spend the holiday together. McCree does not quite get the nice, quiet night in  he was expecting, though... He gets something better instead.





	Cat Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! ;)

Hallowe’en is a busy time of year for Overwatch. Even as small and fragile as the organization is after having been recalled, it’s busy: Lena is very much in the spirit of the holiday, flitting about from room to room hanging decorations and putting out bowls of candy; Mei has had enthusiastic conversations about costume ideas with everyone who will listen (and is even getting Genji to help her out with hers); and Reinhardt is insistently planning a party for everyone.

But not everyone is into it. McCree had seen the wry looks Angela would try to hide anytime someone brought up the party. And, if he were honest, he wasn’t really feeling the whole ‘dress up and tell ghost stories thing’ this year either. They saw enough chaos on the battlefield as it was. They didn’t need to fill their nights off with crazy, too.

But that didn’t mean McCree wanted to be alone. He’d spent more than enough nights by himself, and now that he was back in Overwatch, he didn’t relish giving up the company. So he had approached Angela one afternoon, shortly after Reinhardt had left the room bellowing about his party.

“You know, I ain’t goin’,” he’d said casually. “You feel like skipping out too? We can call it a last-minute recon thing.”

And Angela, bless her heart, had giggled and actually _thanked_ him for the excuse.

A week later finds McCree with a bottle of wine in his hands. Red, though Angela typically drank whites. But McCree had always had a soft spot for her and, well, he’d thought to treat her by splurging on the stuff she couldn’t quite justify buying for herself.

McCree smiles to himself as he waits for Angela to open the door. He can’t wait to see her face; she’s going to be so surprised—

But, as it turns out, _he’s_ the one who ends up surprised.

Angela stands in the doorway, clad in what McCree had thought at first was some sort of formal evening wear, but upon closer inspection he realizes she’s wearing a _costume_. And not just any costume – a sexy cat costume, complete with ears, tail, and collar. He swallows, mouth suddenly dry.

Angela smiles at him and leans on the doorframe. “I take it you like my costume, then,” she says, voice entirely too smug. He doesn’t even have to answer; she knows he does. How could he not, when she’s wearing a tight white dress cut too low at the neck and too high at the hem? When the straps of her silky silver garter belt don’t so much peek out from under her dress but stand out? When those sleek white nylons hug the contours of her legs so perfectly?

Mercy catches him staring and laughs. “Speechless, hm?” She tuts, reaching out for the bottle of wine with one hand and replacing it with the cord she holds in the other. No, not a cord – a _leash._ McCree’s hand tightens around it involuntarily and he looks from it to Angela, eyes wide and disbelieving.

“Well?” Angela asks, backing up a few steps and beckoning Jesse into the house after her. “Aren’t you going to come in?”

“Y-yeah,” McCree says, finally finding his voice again. He follows the doctor into the house and closes the door behind him.

Angela smiles and turns to move into the living room. McCree follows after her, still a little dumbstruck. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t hoped this was a date, or that it wasn’t his intention… but he hadn’t been expecting _this_. Angela had really gone above and beyond his expectations. And part of him wonders if he’s reading too much into this, but… well, who would get dressed up like this and hand over a _leash_ if they didn’t want to send a message?

But he’s still not entirely sure, so McCree decides to test it. Before Angela can take another step, he tugs on the collar and pulls her close to himself. She gasps in surprise, almost stumbling over herself (maybe he was a little overeager), but he catches her with an arm around her waist and keeps her steady.

“Gotta say, I wasn’t expectin’ you to get all dressed up,” he says. He reaches up and touches her collar, pulling it just far enough from her neck he can rub the smooth white leather between his thumb and forefinger. He slides his thumb along it until he reaches the pendant on a collar – a caduceus symbol. Of course. He smiles – Angela sure knows how to stick to a theme. It’s adorable. “I’m startin’ to feel a might underdressed.”

Angela just laughs. She presses the tip of her finger to his lips and leans in close. “Oh, but Jesse… Masters don’t need to get dressed up for their pets.”  

Oh.

_…Oh._

She slips out of his hold and continues toward the living room. The leash stops her from going too far, though, so Angela pulls on it, trying to coax McCree forward. It takes him a moment to comprehend what she’s trying to do, but when he does, he follows after her immediately. Angela laughs. “Shouldn’t you be the one leading _me_ around?”

“Probably,” McCree says. “Can’t help it though. You look so damn fine tonight, Ange; I got a little bit distracted.”

Angela sighs a long-suffering sigh, but the smile on her lips tinges it with affection. “I suppose that was part of the intention,” she says. “Now come.” She tugs the leash again and gestures with her eyes toward the couch. This time, McCree gets the hint right away. He passes her, pulling the leash and leading her along behind him.

Tonight is gonna be fun.

 

\-----

 

McCree makes himself comfortable on the couch while Angela heads into the kitchen to fetch some wine glasses. “I think a few Halloween marathons are probably playing,” she calls. “Put one on.”

“You got it,” McCree calls back, though he isn’t sure how he’s supposed to focus on a movie when Mercy’s dressed up the way she is. He turns on the TV and flicks through the channels, settling on one right as Angela sets the glasses on the coffee table. She fills them both up and hands the leash back to McCree, but doesn’t sit down.

“You gonna join me?” McCree asks. He tugs on the leash again, lightly this time, and pats the spot on the couch next to him. Mercy smiles at him and wordlessly, obediently, sits down next to him. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and she leans over, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

They sit together like that for a while. McCree strokes Angela’s hair and her hand wanders along his lap, nails caressing him through his jeans. It’s incredibly distracting, but he isn’t about to complain. Not when she’s so soft and warm against him, not when she’s nuzzling into his neck, pressing her lips softly against his skin…

Angela’s tongue flicks out to lick at a spot just below McCree’s ear. He groans, tilting his head to the side to give her better access. Angela takes the opening, pressing herself against his side and leaning up to lick at his earlobe. He can feel her breasts squish up against his arm. He tries not to think about how much he wants to touch them.

Angela nips at his earlobe and McCree startles. “Hey, be careful! I got sensitive ears!” He moves back, biting down a small laugh. Without thinking, he lightly smacks Angela’s ass to reprimand her. And that’s when he realizes.

The tail she’s wearing is not attached to her dress.

For the second time that night, McCree’s mind short-circuits. It takes a moment for him to reboot, but when he does, he concludes very quickly that not only is Mercy wearing a tail plug, but she’s wearing a tail plug for _him._

McCree’s hand is still on Mercy’s ass when he finally snaps back to the present. He slides it up, delighting in how soft and supple her skin feels beneath his fingers. He slides them up under her dress.

 _Fuck._ She isn’t wearing any panties, either.

“God _damn_ ,” he mumbles under his breath. “You really went all out, huh?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Mercy says, all fake innocence. She pauses a moment and shifts to press her lips against McCree’s ear. “Are you saying you don’t like it, _Master_?”

And that’s it. Something in McCree snaps. He tugs on Angela’s leash harshly and she follows it with a noise of surprise until she’s dragged in front of his face. She gazes at McCree’s serious expression with wide eyes.

“You know, I just remembered something,” McCree says. He lifts his free hand to cup Mercy under her chin, and he strokes her bottom lip lightly with his thumb. “Pets don’t speak.”

Angela blinks, mouth falling open just slightly, but she shuts it almost as fast and tries to suppress a thrilled smile, as if she fears punishment for it. McCree grins and tugs her leash again, downward this time, so Angela’s gaze is redirected to the floor. “And they don’t get to sit on the couch, either.”

Obediently, Angela slips off the couch and kneels at his feet.

“Good girl,” McCree says. Angela looks up at him pleadingly, awaiting her next orders. Fortunately for her, McCree is ready with them. “Now keep being good and stay put.”

She does, watching him as he watches the movie. McCree can hardly pay attention to it, though, not while being fully aware of Angela gazing at him like that.

His willpower lasts a whole two minutes. “Alright, fine,” McCree says, patting a spot on his knee.

Angela takes the hint and shuffles up close enough she can rest her head in his lap. McCree smiles and strokes her bangs, pushing them behind her ear so they don’t fall in her face, then moves onto her ponytail, playing with it idly. He feels Angela sigh contentedly against him, and for a moment everything is calm and quiet.

And then Angela purrs.

She rubs her cheek against McCree’s thigh (dangerously close to his crotch, and he has to wonder if she’s doing it on purpose), nuzzling into him affectionately. McCree exhales deeply and stretches out, letting Angela trail a line of kisses up and down his thighs. He combs through her hair as he does and she purrs even louder.

“You’re really into this whole pet thing, ain’t you?” he asks. Mercy’s lips just quirk up in a smile and she moves in further, nosing and nuzzling just under McCree’s belt.

McCree moans. She’s obviously noticed by now that he’s starting to get hard – how could she not when she’s this close? – and she’s taking full advantage of it. Angela opens her mouth wide and wraps her lips around the bulge in McCree’s jeans, eyes fluttering shut as she hums around it.

“Is that what you want?” McCree asks. He tugs on her leash, pulling her away from it. Mercy smiles and nods up at him, still silent. She knows to wait for her master’s permission to speak.

“Good girl.” McCree reaches down with one hand to undo first his belt, then his fly. He shifts in place, ready to pull his half-hard cock out, but thinks better of it. He grins down at Mercy. “You know what to do now, right?”

Angela doesn’t hesitate. She tugs down the brim of McCree’s pants and boxers just enough they can’t get in the way of his cock, and she pulls it free and immediately wraps her lips around the head. She moans quietly around it, sucking lightly for half a moment before she pulls off and starts lapping greedily at the slit.

“Fuck,” McCree sighs. His eyes are fixed on Angela’s head held between his thighs, her long lashes resting against her cheek, her tongue flicking out and licking him. She kisses a line down his shaft, purring the whole while, then comes back up the other side and takes him back into her mouth, pushing herself down on him as far as she can go.

McCree arches his back and lifts his hips to give her better access. Angela takes it as a challenge; she doesn’t pull back, just pushes on, throat fluttering around the tip of his cock. It’s not fair how good she is at this. She’s so good that if she goes on for too much longer, McCree knows be coming down her throat.

And he doesn’t want that. Not yet.

He pulls on Angela’s leash and she pops right off to look up at him. Her eyes are glazed over, her cheeks a pretty pink, her lips swollen and shiny with lingering saliva. There’s even a thread of it still connecting her mouth to his dick, and fuck, if that isn’t one of the hottest things he’s ever seen. McCree waits a moment, hungrily devouring the sight with his mind. The mental image alone will be enough to keep him going for weeks.

“Is something wrong, Master?” Angela asks when he takes just a bit too long to give her her orders. McCree just laughs and shakes his head, then pulls the leash to coax Angela into standing.

“Not at all,” he says. “Just didn’t want this to end too early.”

He pulls Angela onto his lap. She comes readily, straddling McCree and hovering over his crotch. She’s warm – warm and wet. McCree can feel it when he rocks up into her, his cock grinding against her outer labia.

“Fuck, Ange, you got any idea what you’re doin’ to me?” He lifts a hand to the back of her neck and pulls her down, pressing his lips to hers.

The noise Angela makes might just be the prettiest thing McCree’s ever heard. She hums into the kiss, opening her mouth and letting McCree slip his tongue inside. He greedily plunders the depths of her mouth, and with every push, Mercy moans louder. She begins to grind down against him, rocking her hips and swaying back and forth just enough to get him into a better position. It’s amazing how she can maneuver his cock between her labia without using her hands, which are busy pawing at and petting his chest. McCree wonders where she learned _that_ particular trick, and then abruptly decides he doesn’t want to know. Jealousy would just ruin the moment.

He pulls away from Mercy’s lips to kiss a line to her ear. He takes her earlobe between his teeth, tugs on it, and leans up further to whisper in her ear: “I’m gonna fuck you, Ange. Is that what my kitten wants?”

Angela shudders against him, but doesn’t answer. McCree tugs her leash back, forcing her to look up at the ceiling. He kisses her throat. “I said, is that what my kitten wants?”

He loosens his grip and Angela nods, either not trusting herself to speak or fearing the repercussions of doing so. But it’s answer enough for McCree, and he pushes her off him. He bodily maneuvers her so she’s on her knees on the couch, elbows resting against its arm. He slips the hem of her dress up over the curve of her ass and up to her hips, then slaps his palms to her cheeks and kneads them appreciatively.

“Damn, you look so good right now,” McCree says, watching the way she jiggles and moves beneath him. He can see a glimpse of her pussy behind the tail, slick and pink and waiting for him. He licks his lips as he lifts the tail, twirling it around a finger for a moment. Angela moans, head falling forward. It must feel good.

“You like that, huh?” McCree grins and leans forward to press a kiss between her shoulder blades. He moves the tail around lightly, in small circles. It leaves Angela gasping and squirming and grasping at the couch arm. McCree laughs.

“Alright, I’ll stop teasin’ you.” Still leaning over her, he kisses up her back to the base of her neck, then drags his lips up the side to her ear. With one hand, he grabs the leash he had let fall aside, and with the other, McCree holds Angela’s tail up so he can position himself at her entrance.

He pauses for a moment. “Sorry. Gimme a sec,” he says. He smacks Mercy’s ass before pulling back and digging in his pocket. While he hadn’t expected to be getting laid tonight, McCree had decided to come prepared anyway. Just in case he got lucky. Good thing, too; he really had hit the jackpot tonight.

Angela looks over her shoulder to see McCree fiddling with a condom wrapper. “Oh,” she mumbles. “I didn’t know if you would bring one…”

“I didn’t know _you’d_ be all decked out in the sexiest cat costume I’ve ever seen,” he counters. “But you know. Gotta prepare for every eventuality.”

“So you did plan for this to be a date.” Angela smirks over her shoulder. And for as angelic as she usually looks, right now the look she’s giving him is all devil. All mischief and seduction and cruel, smug victory.

“I was hoping.”

“Good.” Angela eyes him for a moment, clearly deliberating something in her mind. McCree waits to see if she’s going to say anything, if she’s somehow changed her mind, but Angela just laughs quietly. “It’s okay, Jesse. You don’t need it.”

McCree blinks. That had… not been what he was expecting to hear from her. “You sure?”

“Mhm.” She nods and turns to face away from him, trying to hide how red she’s gone in the face. “I know your medical record. We’re both clean. And I… I would prefer if you didn’t use it.”

McCree hesitates, but he does as she asks and sets the condom down on the table. He can’t deny that he prefers it this way, too. And getting to feel Angela – all of her – directly on him…

“If you’re sure.” McCree shuffles up again to reposition himself. The head of his cock presses against the edge of her eager, dripping pussy. “Now be a good pet and let Master take care of you.”

He slides into her, shuddering at how perfect she feels around him. It’s been a while since he’d last gotten laid, but even his best memory of it couldn’t compare to this. He feels Angela clench around him, her whole body going tense, and he waits to make sure she’s okay. He’s unusually large; sometimes his partners have to take a moment to get used to it.

But she gives him a nod and a smile, signaling that it’s okay for him to keep going. And so he does: he pushes all the way in, then pulls back slowly, far enough that only the head remains inside her. And then he thrusts back in, snapping his hips forward and slamming into Mercy roughly. She cries out, lips falling open, and McCree hesitates before doing it again, but is completely reassured when Angela starts moving instead, pulling forward and pushing back quickly and eagerly. She moans with every motion, every slide in and out, and McCree grins. She’s really into this.

Now that he’s let her set the pace, he’s happy to pick it up. He thrusts in and out of her quickly and sharply, hitting her as deeply as he can. He doesn’t bother trying to be gentle – not when she so clearly wants it rough.

McCree pulls on the leash, forcing Angela to arch his back. It changes the angle just slightly, and fuck, if he could feel the plug pressing against him before, now it hits him twice as hard. Just how big is it, anyway? If he can feel it this much, it must be big…

“Fuck!” McCree groans and speeds up his thrusting. Everything is so intense – the costume, the easy way Angela falls into her role as his pet, the plug rubbing against him, the feeling of her smooth skin in his hand, the way he can manipulate her body with just the tug of the leash… and most of all, the way she spasms around him as she comes, wet and loud and desperate.

She’s so tight around him, so wet. He slides in and out of her so easily. “God, Ange, it’s like you were _made_ for me. Made for me to fuck you.”

She’s hardly of sound mind right now, but Angela turns to look at Jesse over her shoulder again. She’s smiling, lips slick with spit, a trickle of sweat dripping down her temple. “M-maybe I… aaaah… was,” she says. And that just gets McCree going again; he pounds into her, eyes and teeth clenched shut. Her voice replays over and over in his head as he thrusts, and he feels her come again, clamping down around him like a vice. He’s moments away himself, he can feel it: the haze forming in his mind, the tightening in his gut…

Angela comes for the third time. She’s reduced to little more than mewls and whimpers now, and her body starts to go slack beneath him. McCree pulls harshly on the leash and snaps her back into the moment. “Not yet,” he hissed through gritted teeth. “Come on, I’m so fuckin’ close, Ange, just – mmh – just a little more. C’mon, kitten.”

“Yes, Master.” Angela tightens around him again and rolls her hips, doing everything she can to help push him over the edge. McCree lets out a ragged breath.

“There we go. There’s a good kitty,” he breathes, though some of his words are lost in the rasp of his voice. Angela whines beneath him, and god _damn_ , did she just come again? She must have, because she’s tighter than ever before, and he can feel a new burst of wetness soak through his jeans.

He lets himself go. For a moment, everything is clear, and he comes with a gasp. It’s one of the most intense orgasms he’s ever had, and he rides it out inside Angela, hips twitching and jerking with the last few spurts of his cum. She relaxes against him when he’s done, when the last few spasms subside and McCree goes limp behind her. It’s a good few moments before he pulls out, though – he needs to catch his breath.

When he does, he pets Mercy’s hair affectionately. “Good kitty,” he repeats. McCree sighs and slumps against the couch, eyelids heavy and chest still heaving from the remnants of his orgasm. He’s a mess, and he feels a little bit bad that Angela’s going to have to clean her couch after this, but he’s distracted from the thought when she comes to sit in his lap and kiss him.

McCree lets her. He opens his mouth to let Angela’s tongue in, and she sighs against him, lapping at the roof of his mouth as her hands wander. When she pulls away, she smiles at him fondly, and it’s just… she’s so damn beautiful. McCree is struck dumb by how pretty she is, by how lucky he is to have her on his lap right now. By the fact that she wanted this just as much as he did.

Of course, he isn’t able to say any of this. Instead, the only thing he’s able to say is, “I like the collar.”

“Hm?” Angela looks down. The caduceus pendant glints in the low light. McCree reaches up to play with it.

“It goes with the outfit.” He feels a little stupid for saying it, but McCree isn’t exactly thinking clearly right now. “But don’t you know Hallowe’en’s all about black cats?”

Angela laughs. “White suits me better, don’t you think?”

“I sure do.” He thinks again about her dedication in sticking to a theme. It’s one of the things he loves about her.

They kiss again. Angela is soft and warm against him, and McCree can feel himself starting to get drowsy. He wonders how she’s holding up. The movements of her lips and tongue are a little bit sloppier than before, less coordinated. It’s kind of cute.

McCree pulls away and pets Angela’s hair. He’s overcome again by how lucky he is, and now the new thought that he doesn’t want to leave. But it’s late. Still, Angela still looks so pretty all dressed up like that…

But instead of saying anything about it, McCree just laughs, suddenly all too aware of where they are and what they had been doing.

“Sorry about the couch,” he says.

There’s a small pause. Angela blinks in surprise, and then, slowly, begins to laugh. She swats and McCree’s shoulder playfully. “Oh, never you mind about that,” she says. “I’m more sorry about your clothes. You know, you really should have taken them off.”

“Yeah.” McCree’s very aware of how damp his jeans are now, and how his shirt clings to him where he’d been sweating the most.

“It’s fine,” Angela says. “We can put them in the wash. I assume you’re staying the night, yes?”

McCree tries to suppress his smile. “If that’s alright with you,” he says. He feels a warm flutter in his chest at the idea of her wanting him here.

Angela leans in close and presses a kiss to his ear. “Good. You won’t need them until morning, then.”

He puts his hands on her hips and grins up at her deviously.

“Then what are we waiting for?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, have a chat, or find out how to support me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or follow my writing blog [@intim3ate](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com), where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests.
> 
> If you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1122210346939244544). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
